mente fantasmal
by marmaxtin
Summary: cuando la actitud de Danny sobre preocupa a sus padres y maestros, estos deciden tomar medidas drásticas y averiguar que pasa con su hijo desde dentro de su cabeza, pero un accidente causa que queden atrapados y solo puedan salir si completan el ciclo, ahora deberán pasar a través de todas las emociones de Danny y averiguar mucho más de lo que querían. Danny/Harem Danny paternal.


**Mente fantasmal**

 **Hola y ¿que cuentan ávidos lectores de fanfics?**

 **Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero les guste y quede guardada en sus corazones de lectores.**

 **Quiero aclarar que el tema de esta historia ya ha sido usado varias veces, pero pensé en darle una oportunidad con mi propia imaginación y ver el resultado.**

 **Si les gusta comenten, sino por favor no lo hagan, a nadie le gusta recibir comentarios despectivos.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, aquí viene Mente fantasmal.**

 **Ahsgfjgdshgajkdshgfjhgdsjagfjgsdfjsagdjfhgsdlahfgaldsngugdighfjkhdsihfihdsiahfiashdifhiadshifhaiewhiuhamiwhrihiwhioerhiwahmirhiahmiewahrhamewr.**

 **CH 1: el ataque fantasma.**

Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad más temida, más extraña, más "paranormal" del mundo, la ciudad que casi nadie quiere visitar, y los que la visitan solo lo hacen por un periodo corto de tiempo, la ciudad que tiene más ataques dirigidos a ella que hacen parecer a los países árabes como lugares pacíficos para vivir (no es por burla, ni discriminación, pero así es como los ve la mayoría del mundo debido a los medios de comunicación).

Esta ciudad era mayormente conocida como Amity Park.

Esta ciudad era un lugar muy extraño debido a las "plagas" que la…eeeeehhhh…plagaban, mientas que la mayoría tenía termitas y muchedumbres de zancudos, esta ciudad tenía algo más peculiar…

Fantasmas (si, me robe la intro de entrenando a tu dragón, demándenme (post data, no soy propietario de esa película ni de su secuela).

Claro que la ciudad tenía sus protecciones, se les llamaba los Fenton, unos reconocidos, aunque eso no quiere decir necesariamente "buenos", cazafantasmas, que habían dedicado sus vidas a exterminar a los fantasmas.

Pero, eso no es la parte central de esta historia.

Esos cazafantasmas tenían dos hijos, una niña llamada Jazz, quien era una persona muy inteligente y que además había tenido un destacado rendimiento académico hasta el momento, y un niño llamado Danny, un chico que la mayoría de la secundaria Casper consideraba un perdedor y un fenómeno, y que además aballestado actuando extraño desde que tuvo un accidente en el laboratorio de sus padres.

La actitud del chico había comenzado a preocupar a muchas personas, como a sus padres y a sus maestros, por ello sus padres habían creado un aparato que les permitiría averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo, lo llamaron…

-¡¿un lector de mente Fenton?!-grito/pregunto Danny Fenton, un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos azules, que vestía una camiseta manga corta de color blanco con un punto rojo en el medio del pecho, unos pantalones azules holgados y unas deportivas blancas y rojas, a sus padres en la clase del maestro de ingles, el señor Lancer-¿Qué se supone que hará y por qué estoy usándolo?-volvió a preguntar a sus padres.

-pues, este aparato nos permitirá, por medio de los cascos de la escuela (no se como se llamaban y soy muy perezoso como para buscarlo), entrar en la mente de quien lleve el lector de mente Fenton-explico calmadamente su padre, Jack Fenton, un hombre corpulento de cabello negro con canas en todo el borde del cráneo y de ojos azules, que vestía un traje de cuerpo completo de color naranja además de guantes y botas negras, apuntando a los alumnos, que llevaban dichos cascos sin nombre ya puestos en la cabeza, incluyendo a los mejores amigos de Danny.

-en cuanto a por que lo estas usando, bueno…-su madre, Madeline "Maddie" Fenton, quien también vestía un traje de cuerpo completo, aunque el suyo era de color celeste (o eso creo, soy malo para distinguir colores, además de que soy hombre) junto con guantes y botas negras; pensó un poco y respondió-es por que nos preocupa tu actitud Danny, has estado muy distante, has fallado en tus clases, nunca llegas a la hora que te decimos y pareciera que no has podido dormir para nada bien-y eso último era lo que más les preocupaba.

Antes de que Danny pudiera protestar y decirles que cuando él estuviera listo, les diría cualquier problema que pudiera tener, una niebla azul salio de su boca y unas voces muy familiares fueron escuchadas en la habitación.

-aaww, ¿escucharon eso? El niñito aun necesita ser cuidado por sus padres, me dan ganas de llorar-dijo una voz burlona y melódica, esta voz pertenecía a la superestrella e incontrolable diva de la zona fantasma, Ember McLain, con su cabello azul flameando detrás suyo-¿tú que piensas Kitty?-le pregunto la fantasma peliazul a su mejor amiga.

-a mi me dan ganas de ponerle un biberón y ponerlo en brazos de sus padres, tal vez al fin se calmara y dejara de llorar por todo, como hace unos segundos-respondió Kitty, mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello verde, y tenía una mueca maliciosa en su rostro fantasmal.

-yo podría ayudarte con eso, una vez lo vestí con un pañal, de seguro aún lo tengo guardado en alguna parte-añadió la pelirroja Penélope Spectra, mientras se ajustaba las gafas que estaba usando para que no se cayeran.

-mientras eviten que me toque, entonces estaré feliz de ayudarlas con lo que necesiten-dijo la fantasma de los deseos, Desiree, con su cabello negro, como siempre, tapando su ojo derecho.

-si no fuera por el deseo que pidieron, les aseguro que yo no estaría aquí-dijo la rubia princesa fantasmal del reino dragón, Dorathea "Dora", quien estaba intentando luchar contra el deseo de Kitty, el cual fue ayudar a las otras cuatro fantasmas a vengarse de su enemigo común, aunque ella no tenía ningún problema con él e incluso eran buenos amigos.

Mientras las fantasmas hablaban, los Fenton salieron del shock de ver a cinco fantasmas en el mismo sitio y fueron por sus armas.

-¡FANTASMA!-grito Jack, antes de disparar con una ecto-pistola, eso habría estado bien, si Jack tuviera aunque sea un poco de puntería, como ese no era el caso, la bala del arma comenzó a rebotar en todas partes y choco en el control del lector de mentes, lo que causo que el lector de mentes, junto a todos los cascos de la clase comenzaran a lanzar chispas y rayos, los cuales golpearon tanto a los humanos como a las fantasmas, justo antes de que hubiera un destello de luz.

Cuando el destello se apago, todos en la habitación, incluyendo a las fantasmas, estaban inconcientes, no había ningún movimiento ni sonido, solo una pantalla con dos simples palabras:

"Enlace activado".

 **Ahsgfjgdshgajkdshgfjhgdsjagfjgsdfjsagdjfhgsdlahfgaldsngugdighfjkhdsihfihdsiahfiashdifhiadshifhaiewhiuhamiwhrihiwhioerhiwahmirhiahmiewahrhamewr.**

 **Y ese fue el primer capitulo de Mente fantasmal, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tratare de hacer los siguientes capítulos más largos y con más detalle.**

 **Y si no leyeron el resumen, déjenme decirles que esta historia es Danny consiguiendo un harem y si no sabes quienes estan en dicho harem, ve a hacerte un examen de cerebro, por que es muy obvio, pero las cosas no acaban ahí, pero lamentablemente tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para averiguar que más tengo guardado en mi mente.**

 **Por favor comenten, que los comentarios son la fuerza que necesitamos los escritores para poder continuar.**

 **Gracias por leer y esperen el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
